Foldable chairs are very popular in recent years. People who love outdoor activities such as camping and watching outdoor sport games usually carry foldable chairs with them. Foldable chairs of various designs have been manufactured for easy porting and carrying around outdoors.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a foldable chair. As shown in FIG. 1, a foldable chair generally has a leg assembly 101 that is foldable or collapsible and a seat cloth 102 formed by a piece of strong fabric such as canvas. The leg assembly has a plurality of leg members pivotedly connected together by pivot pins as well as joined together by joint members. The seat cloth 102 is mounted on the leg assembly 101. The seat cloth and the leg assembly may be extended up to form a back support as well.
The foldable chair provides great convenience for outdoor activities. However, as most people may have experienced, it is very inconvenient when a person sitting outdoors on a foldable chair has to hold a can or cup of drink. People often end up putting the cups or cans on the ground and worry that they may be tipped over or kicked down any time.